The Hybrid Talk show with Lanternshark and Mirage
by dragonwizard33
Summary: Welcome to The Hybrid Talk show with your hosts Mirage & Lanternshark. Get ready for some fun times as they interview the dragons of Pyrrhia and even your ocs. Watch as ships are reviewed, theories are solved,and villains are unmasked in this crazy TV show. For more info about how to get your suggestion and oc into the story, review bottom author note of episode 1.
1. Episode 1: Queen Scarlet

DISCLAIMER:

I DON'T OWN WINGS OF FIRE

Two Dragons were sitting at a large wrap around desk. A large black and handsome seawing/nightwing hybrid sat reading off of some note cards while a pretty sandwing/rainwing hybrid was spinning about in a swivel chair.

Camera dragon: 2 minutes to curtain!

Mirage: You ready Lanturn

Lanternshark: Ready as I'll ever be.

Camera Dragon: AND ACTION!

*LIGHTS COME ON*

Lanternshark: Hello Dragons and Dragonesses of all ages, I'm Lanternshark.

Mirage: And I'm Mirage.

Both: AND WELCOME TO THE HYBRID SHOW!

Lanternshark: Well now lets introduce our first guest for the day.

Mirage: You all love her or love to hate her I present to you….SCARLET OF THE SKYWINGS!

*Queen Scarlet enters the stage and takes a seat on the couch*

Lanternshark: So Scarlet what's it like to have you life fall apart?

Mirage: Dont be mean!

*Shows her the script*

Mirage: Huh whaddya know.

Scarlet: Well to answer that question it sorta fills you with this thrilling feeling of wanted to rip the head off whoever did this to you…*Launches into a explanation about dismembering the dragonets of destiny*

Audience:...

Scarlet:...and that should answer your question!

Lanternshark: ummm well that was interesting…?

Mirage: Ok my turn, What's your opinion on Ruby?

Scarlet: She's a weak daughter and I hate her.

*Meanwhile Watching at home in the sky kingdom*

Ruby: Somehow I'm not surprised.

*Back at the studio*

Lanternshark: Ok so before we sign off do you have any questions for us?

Scarlet: Ohohoho thrilling absolutely thrilling. First off I get your a seawing and your a sandwing but honestly why didn't your queen throw you off a cliff after realizing you were hybrids, and what sort of thrilling parents would ever make the mistake to have you, I mean come on.

Lanternshark: Ummmmm…..

*Mirage looks pretty murderous*

Mirage: You want me to melt the other half of your face lady.

Scarlet: Awwww look the defect thinks it can kill me. *laughs*

*Mirage launches herself at Scarlet*

Lanternshark:*yells over background noise* THANK FOR WATCHING AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE.

Thanks for reading I really hoped you liked this first of episode of The Hybrid show. If you're interested in having your oc appear fill out the form below or request a cannon character of your choice.(Your name will be listed if your suggestion or character is added to the story.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Tribe/s:

Appearance:

Questions & Answers:

Ex: What's your favorite food, A: Marshmellows.


	2. Episode 2: Moontide

**I DON'T OWN WINGS OF FIRE.**

 **MOONTIDE BELONGS TO OTTER THE MEME LORD.**

 **CONGRATS AND THANKS FOR READING.**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lantern: HELLLLOOOOO DRAGONS AND DRAGONESSES OF ALL AGES!

Mirage: AND WELCOME TOOOOOOOO!

Both: THE HYBRID TALK SHOW!

Lantern: Before we introduce our special dragon guest lets have a word from our sponsers.

*Cuts to commercial*

Do you like foooood?

Do you like tasty fooood?

Well too bad because we don't have good fooood!

Denny's,

Is it really food?

*Cuts back to show*

Mirage: And that was a word from our sponsors.

Lantern: Ok so now that that's done let's give a warm welcome toooooooo MOONTIDE!

*Audience applauds as a black seawing walks onto the stage and sits down*

Lantern: Alrighty let's get started shall we, first question, Who's your favorite queen?

Moontide: Queen Scarlet.

Mirage: I like how direct you are with these questions.

Moontide: Thanks.

Mirage: Ok next question, What's your favorite tribe?

Moontide: Seawings.

Lantern: Whoah me to!

Mirage: I like sandwings.

Lantern: Ok next question, what's your favorite meme?

Moontide: I like DankOtterSquad.

Lantern: I personally like Steven Universe memes.

Mirage: Whoah me to Lantern!

Lantern: Ok anyways let's get into our last question.

Mirage: What's your favorite food?

Moontide:The blood of innocent purebloods.

*They both stare*

Moontide: What?

Lantern: um ok well that's all for this episode of The Hybrid Talk Show.

Mirage: Tune in next time for another special guest!

Both: but for now GOOOD NIGHT PYRRHIA!

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Helloooo Fanwings! I hope you enjoyed this episode of The Hybrid Talk Show andI apologize if this was a bit bland. I have a rather cool Idea that I thought to announce to you. I am really enjoying getting you readers involved so I have a super neat idea.**

 **A SPONSORSHIP PROGRAM!**

 **You make a business and a slogan and I will mention up to five at the start of each episode. I don't know how into this you all will be but I thought I would give it a try.**

 **Here's an example:**

 **Ex: Coconuts Produce. (Title)**

 **We pick fruit so you don't have to. (slogan)**

 **I can't wait to see what crazy stuff you guys can come up with.**

 **DRAGON OUT PEACE!**


	3. Episode 3: Amberblaze

**I don't own Wings of Fire**

 **Congrats to Redwut and thanks for reading.**

 **Another thanks to Mapleshade 1018 for today's sponsor.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mirage: HELLOOOOOO EVERY DRAGON!

Lantern: AND WELCOME BACK TOOOOOOO….

Both: THE HYBRID TALK SHOW!

Lantern: Ok but before we begin let's hear a word from our sponsors.

*Cuts to commercial*

Jerboa Products

You will buy our merchandise.

Oh no, I totally didn't enchant you to...*laughs nervously*

*Cuts back to show*

Lantern: And that was a word from our sponsors.

Mirage: Today we have a special guest that I feel that I'm going to get along wonderfully with please welcome…. AMBERBLAZE THE HYBRID!

Audience: *Applaudes*

*A crimson scaled skywing rainwing hybrid with amber eyes walks onto the stage and takes a seat*

Amber: Happy to be here! And also call me Amber.

Mirage: Alrighty so Amber what's it like to grow up in a place like possibility?

Amber: Its pretty cool you get to see a lot of different dragons around the place.

Lantern: Sounds like a fun place to live.

Mirage: Indeed, and now let's get onto the question shall we.

Lantern: If you could be any other dragon tribe what would you be?

Amber: Definitely Sandwings, They're so cool and they have those poisonous barbs, and considering I grew up in Possibility, it's hard not to love them.

Mirage: You mean tails like this *lifts tail barb*

Amber: AWESOME!

Mirage: I KNOW RIGHT *tail swings dangerously close to Lanternshark*

Lantern: Mirage I know you're having fun but could you put that away you could take somebody's eye out.

Mirage: pfffftttt you're no fun, but anyways we probably should move onto the next question.

Lantern: Alright for the next question, what's you opinion on Queen Scarlet?

Amber: She's a buttface or rather a melt face, point is she is not on my list of favorite dragons.

Mirage: OMIGOSH SAME!

Amber: We have such similar opinions.

Mirage: I smell a potential friendship.

Lantern: Alright you two and Mirage remember we have a show to do.

Mirage: uuuuuug fine, the next question isssss-

Scarlet: AHAHAHAHAHAA I HAVE RETURNED!

Mirage: WHAT THE HEY!

Scarlet: I HAVE BEEN HIDING UNDER THAT COUCH FOR WEEKS WAITING FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT TO STRIKE!

Lantern: Um am I the only one confused?

Amber: Nope.

Lantern: Good to know.

*Scarlet and Mirage are now attempting to fight to the death*

Lantern: Ok we're just gonna end it here.

Mirage: PREPARE TO DIE YOU WITCH!

Scarlet: HALFBREED SCUM!

Lantern: *yells over scuffling* THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY AND GOODNIGHT PYRRHIA!

Mirage: HOW YOU LIKE ME KNOW YOU-

*Ends*

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well that was crazy fun to write. I hope you all liked todays episode of The Hybrid Talk show. And once again thank you to all the people who submitted their suggestions and ocs to this story. Well that's all for today and remember to…...STAAAAY MAGICAL!**

 **DRAGON OUT PEACE**


	4. Episode 4: Whiteout

**I don't own Wings of Fire**

 **Congrats to Redwut for today's sponsors.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lantern: HELLLOOOO DRAGONS AND DRAGONESSES!

Mirage: AND WELCOME TOOOOOO!

Both: THE HYBRID TALK SHOW!

Mirage: We have a very special guest today, shes cool shes crazy and totally cannon i give you WHITEOUT OF THE NIGHT AND ICEWINGS!

*Whiteout materializes somehow because I don't feel like writing she walked in and sat down*

Lantern: Ok let's dive into these questions. Ok for the first question what is your-

Whiteout: FISH STICKS ARE BLUE!

Lantern: Um what?

Whiteout: Fish sticks likes breadcrumbs and the cheetos of the rain.

Mirage: I am beyond confused.

Lantern: Um ok, now back to the question what is it like to be one of the few cannon hybrids in the series?

Whiteout: What is between is blue and what is blue is pink and between the spectrum can a chef make the perfect taco.

Mirage: Um oookay now onto the next question, what do you think about relationships?

Whiteout: The fish sticks wants to embrace the cheetos of the rain but only if the rain cheeto moves first.

Lantern: *slightly blushing* AHAHAHAH OK THAT'S ENOUGH ON THAT!

Mirage: Are you ok?

Lanter: YES, NO, I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! *flips the desk and runs off stage*

Mirage: Ummmm while we sort this out let's have a word from our sponsors.

*Cuts to commercial*

Red stuff:

We sell red stuff.

*cuts back to a new dragon sitting next to mirage*

Mirage: Ok well we couldn't lure Lanternshark out of the cabinets in the breakroom so let's introduce his stand in…. BAT THE SKY AND NIGHTWING HYBRID!

Audience: *applaudes*

Mirage: Ok back to the questions, Whiteout what is you opinion on Darkstalker?

Whiteout: The night creature sees none but sees all within the confines of the moon.

Bat: I like this kid she's weird. 

Mirage: Well they don't call her weird out for nothing no offense.

Whiteout: The rain cheeto is forgiven for the soul is the eye to the lavender field.

Bat: Well seeing as how I can't see this script I shall what is you opinion on Mirage and Lanternshark?

Whiteout: The rain cheeto likes the fish sticks and the fish sticks likes the cheeto but the veil separates the flower.

Mirage: Ummmmmmmm?

Bat: Well thank you whiteout for you excellent performance.

Whiteout: The night creature has thanks.

Mirage: Tune in next time for another episode of The Hybrid Talk show but for now GOOD NIGHT PYRRHIA!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well that was a longer episode but I hope you all enjoyed this special performance from Weird...sorry Whiteout. Well that's all I got for today so keep on being amazing and STAY MAGICAL!**


End file.
